


缎带与铠甲

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 它柔软无比，它坚不可摧。





	缎带与铠甲

“我一直很好奇，拉希奥，当你从龙变回人型的时候，你的着装是真实存在的吗？还是说，它们仅仅是某种障眼法？”安度因国王皱着眉头，挺直肩背，伸平手臂，让那位年轻的侍女帮他拉平礼服的衣袖。  
这已经是他今晚试穿的第四套礼服了。可那些姑娘们就是不满意，她们叽叽喳喳地围在他身边，拽拽这里扯扯那里，什么“这件领口的装饰太过繁琐啦”，“那条绶带的蓝色太重啦”，而一旁坐在椅子上的拉希奥完全是在添乱：“那条裤子太修身了，换掉。我可不希望让那些部落盯着你的——”黑龙在国王的瞪视下把最后半句话识趣地吞回了肚子。  
而国王一旦委婉地向那些姑娘们表示，他之前的那套旧礼服还不错，她们便会声泪俱下地摇头哀求，仿佛国王方才的命令是让她们和奥格瑞玛的兽人联姻。“不行，这怎么能行！陛下，明天的会盟将会万众瞩目，也许会被编成歌谣让那些诗人们唱上很多年，您的着装万万不可如此轻率，吉恩陛下知道了会怪罪我们的。“  
那些侍女们至少有一点说的不错，就是明天的那场会盟确实将影响深远。

女妖之王和她的效忠者已然陨落——在联盟与部落义军的共同夹击之下。贝恩•血蹄接替了部落大酋长的位置，愿圣光保佑他，在历经了两任热衷于种族灭绝的战争狂热者之后，这个位子终于迎来了一位符合广大活人利益诉求的正常人。在双方都遭受了地狱般的损失之后，部落的领袖们终于达成一致：和他们征战多年的蓝色宿敌搁置争端，试图和平地共享这片伤痕累累的土地。不是暂时性的，一个月，或者两个月。而是尽可能的持久，十年，二十年。运气好的话，也许整整一代人都不必再经受战火的洗礼。萨鲁法尔是一位值得尊重的战士，尽管如此安度因也不知道萨鲁法尔是如何说服那些流淌着好战血液的兽人的，也许，就连他们也不想在短时期内再现那样噩梦般的死难。总而言之，在部落内部，呼吁和平的势力占据了上风，甚至塔兰吉公主也对此默许支持，毕竟赞达拉帝国一向善于审时度势。而肖尔的密探则带来消息，在奥格瑞玛的街头小巷，那些铁匠，厨子和商人们都热切地讨论着即将来临的和平，那些在战火与苦难中煎熬的人们太渴望安逸，无聊的生活了。“除了某些极端分子。“最后肖尔强调道。安度因当然明白，总会有暗流势力对此不乐见其成，可他依然对明日盟约协定的商讨抱有乐观态度。  
仅仅是想到和平那极其微弱的光芒，都让他难以自制地浑身战栗。

但现在，国王的难题不在于关税的制定，魔法种植技术的交流或是军队的裁减，而是如何选定一套人人皆满意的礼服，这可真要了他的命。那些年轻姑娘们实在是太苛刻了，要是他能像拉希奥化作人形那样，一秒钟的功夫幻化上一身服饰就好了，那些吉恩新定制的礼服真是天杀的繁琐。  
“那当然是真的衣服了，陛下，”那头黑龙拖着长长的调子，下巴靠在椅背上，懒洋洋地开口，“不然您觉得我现在是光着的吗。”安度因翻了个白眼，他就不该指望能从这头黑龙口中听到什么正经话。拉希奥满意地咧了咧嘴，笑着解释道，“这原理就好比三缕风那儿虚灵商人们的把戏，你可以把某样东西暂时‘寄放’在另一个维度，也可以把它变成另一样东西的模样，当然，前提是你要真实的拥有那件你想要变成的东西。”  
国王挑了挑眉，“我还从不知道黑龙会掌握虚空魔法。”“不，虽然我对此很感兴趣，但遗憾的是我不会。我只是说二者的原理是共通的，但具体操作可能有些许差别，唔，很多施法者都能掌握类似的法术，比如那些……”  
“比如那些德鲁伊从旅行形态变回精灵然后突然有了衣服？”  
“对，就是这样。无师自通嘛，陛下。”  
安度因叹了口气，扭过头准备接过一位姑娘递来的绶带，却发现那女孩脸上带着副微妙的笑意，介于“原来如此”和“我就知道”之间。这让他顿时觉得有喉咙点儿发痒，他掩饰般地清了清嗓子。  
他没有接到女孩儿递来的服饰，那条颜色浅些的蓝色绶带被黑龙在中途拦下了。“其实我不仅可以幻化自己的服装……我还能帮别人。你介意让我来帮你吗，我的国王？”  
他跻身向前，一把揽住国王僵硬的肩，朝那些姑娘们快速地挤了挤眼睛，“我能把他从你们那儿借走一晚吗？我保证会把我们的国王打扮得漂漂亮亮的。”姑娘们相互看了看，脸上带着某种严肃的憋笑，最后放下手中的斗篷，腰带，衬衫，把它们铺在床上，欠了欠身，施礼离开了房间。  
她们离开后，安度因用手肘捅了一下黑龙的肚子，“为什么她们那么听你的话，混账。”黑龙纹丝不动地让他戳着，“可能是因为我特别迷人。”“可能是因为你私下里给她们换了全套的首饰。”安度因低声说着，随后又摇了摇头，“既然你早就能这么办，打一个响指就能搞定，为什么你一开始要看我被她们侍弄半天……算了你还是闭嘴吧。”  
“因为我喜欢看你那副无可奈何又必须忍耐的表情。”黑龙发出欢快的声音。  
“闭嘴吧你。现在快点儿，我的小男仆，服侍你的国王更衣。”  
“遵命，陛下。”

有拉希奥在，换掉那些繁琐的礼服就方便多了。他挨着国王站在落地镜旁，一眨眼的功夫，安度因那身浅蓝的礼服就换成了方才挂在一旁深蓝的那套。黑龙围着他绕了几圈，故作深思地摇了摇头，模仿着那些姑娘们略细的嗓音，“这颜色太深了陛下，衬得您脸色太凝重啦。”安度因叹了口气，“得了吧你，是个意思就行了。”  
黑龙总算敛起嬉笑的神态，严肃地开口，“说真的，安度因。我依然不认为你穿着纯粹装饰性的‘礼服’出行是个好主意，为什么你不换上之前的那套铠甲呢？至少在室外出行的时候穿上它，我敢保证那帮部落可不会打扮得文质彬彬。”  
国王转过身，对上黑龙犀利的眼睛，“我以为我们早些时候已经讨论过这个话题了，拉希奥。这是次处于和平考虑的会盟，我不希望我的过分警惕会带来敌意的误解。”  
“可你无法保证对方和你一样打心底里呼唤和平，你还是和儿时一样天真。依我之见，这次会盟不过是部落的缓兵之计，它们只是需要时间修整兵马，养精蓄锐，假以时日便会再度反扑。我以为你听过 **农夫和蛇** 的故事。”  
“如果是希尔瓦娜斯领导的部落，也许。但现在不同了，我了解部落普通民众的生活状况，也了解贝恩是一个什么样的人。出于对现实的考量和对朋友的信任，我愿意相信部落，至少相信大部分的部落和我一样，真心实意地期盼和平。”  
“‘出于对 **朋友** 的信任’？你对一位异族的敌对领袖有什么了解？”那头龙突然逼近一步，“你们还背地里天天通信见面不成？”  
“没错。”安度因答得斩钉截铁，“我了解他，我找不出第二个像贝恩这样对和平有如此执着坚持的人了，我们的理想如出一辙，只要时机合适，我们都会竭尽全力地握住和平的机会。”  
“真想看看那个牛头人在信中说了什么甜言蜜语能让你冲昏头脑……“黑龙眯起了眼睛，“不要忘记白虎寺的法庭，贝恩为加尔鲁什的辩护可是做得相当到位，好一个捍卫和平，那个牛头人太善于佯装正直……也许明日的会见恰恰是他的阴谋，在你最心怀期望的时候下手，你必须提防行刺的可能性，安度因。”  
“也许你该停止以己之心度人之腹，拉希奥。贝恩是唯一一位和我长期通讯的友人，即使是在那些异常艰难的日子……”一股无名的怒火不知为何突然窜上国王的心头，那头黑龙居然率先提及白虎寺发生的往事。他抬眼直视着黑龙的眼睛，“毕竟不是所有人都像你一样对背叛朋友得心应手，我的 **小黑蛇** 。”  
黑龙的脸上一瞬间掠过某种古怪的神情，活像是只被黏在蛛网上挣扎的飞虫。很快，那份无助就消失了，他笑了笑，再次换上那副丝绸般柔滑的腔调，“所以你是后悔把我再揣进你的怀里了吗，我善良的‘农夫’？”

 

安度因的怒火消散得就和它来时那么快，他有点儿茫然地握住黑龙的手腕，“……那只是无心快语，我不是这个意思。”黑龙抬起另一只手轻轻地把国王的手拿开，“你没必要为自己的真实想法道歉，安度因，我能理解，真的。”  
“不。”安度因双手再次攥住了黑龙的爪子，“你在生气？我……我没在耿耿于怀，拉希奥。我只是，好吧，你的确是我的小黑蛇，可无论多少次我就是忍不住把你捡起来揣进怀里……哪怕你依然收不住自己的尖牙。”  
拉希奥快速的回握了人类的手，“我想我这次会收好它们的。”  
国王朝他笑了笑，“你不再生我的气了？  
“唔……我可没说，这可太伤人了，安度因。”黑龙双手捧住心口，戏剧性地弯下腰，做出痛苦的神情，“你暗示我是一条恩将仇报的毒蛇，而我可是你的 **伴侣** ，在教堂宣过誓的那种，你不信任我，你甚至更愿意相信一头 **牛** 都不愿相信你的伴侣。”  
安度因在心里翻了个白眼，暗自腹诽着牛头人和牛微妙的诧异，可他没说出口，而是俯下身无奈地拍着那个佯装心碎的龙的肩，“那你想要怎样才满意呢？”  
那头心碎的龙瞬间挺直了身板，“哦，非常简单。让我再为你换一套礼服就行啦！”  
国王无奈的点了点头，转过身面对着高大的镜子。

“有件我一直想看你穿的衣服，我想好久了，虽然它不在这堆衣服里，但是我依然能瞬间帮你换上它。现在请你闭上眼睛，我的国王，然后默数三声，不许提前睁开。”黑龙的语气听起来快活得像个偷了腥的猫。  
安度因耸了耸肩，闭上了眼睛。

 

这套礼服似乎格外单薄，让他觉得有股凉意，三声默数完毕，国王睁开了蓝色的眼睛。

那是件蓝白相间的礼服。  
确切的说，一条蓝白相间的 **礼服长裙** 。裙纱的质地异常轻盈，领口装饰着淡蓝的绶带，手臂的侧边和背部是镂空的装饰，像是蒙了一层蝉翼，长长的蓝色裙摆一直拖在地上。每一处收口的松紧都恰到好处，完美贴合国王的身形——它绝对是特意定做的。  
“就和我想的一样完美。“黑龙不知何时靠近了国王的身后，手臂揽住人类的腰，炙热的呼吸贴着他的脖颈，“我的亲爱的安度因‘公主’。”  
“拉希奥！”国王威胁地提高了声音。  
“嘘——是你允许我为你换上一套礼服的，你该兑现自己的诺言，安度因。”  
安度因气急败坏地扭过头，在侧头的瞬间他瞥见镜中自己发辫上先前深色的发绳消失了，取而代之的是一条精致的蓝色缎带，挽出了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，堪堪束住过长的金发。他气愤地盯着黑龙的眼睛，一边扯着自己腰间的束带（圣光啊，又一个蝴蝶结），一边大步迈向旁边的床，企图换上自己正常的服装。

他被拉希奥一把拦住了，“我还不知道你那么心急的想要到床上去，安度因，耐心点，我们总是要去那里的，只是现在还不是时候，计划不是这样的。”  
“计划？”安度因几乎要咆哮了，“去你的计划！”他一拳揍向黑龙的腹部，却被拉希奥灵巧地闪避开，随即被他攥住手，反向折在背后。黑龙的力度把握的很巧妙，刚刚好让他挣脱不开，却又不至于感到疼痛。  
“你的礼貌呢，陛下？”他压住人类的手臂，然后将他轻轻推在镜子上，“你想了解我的计划吗？喏，是这样的……”黑龙的手爪绕道前方，扳住人类的下巴微微上抬，好让安度因看清镜中的自己。安度因同样瞥见的还有镜中黑龙那双暗红的眼睛，这让他下意识地打了个寒颤。那头黑龙贴着他的耳后，缓慢低语着，“首先，我们会亲吻彼此，你一向很喜欢这个。接着，我会让你舒舒服服的射出来，你该好好欣赏自己高潮时的表情，那可真是太美了，安度因，一直以来只有我能看到这个实在是太可惜了。”拉希奥满意地感觉到手下的人类身躯开始微微颤抖，“最后，我们才会去一开始你想去的床上……我真的受伤了，你该好好安慰一下你的龙。”  
安度因觉得自己脸颊发烫，他不受控制地转过身，朝那头放肆的黑龙口不择言地吼着：“放开我……放开我！别再胡闹了你这小逼崽——”

 

黑龙贯彻了他的计划，重重吻上了人类的唇。  
国王不满地咬着他的下唇，拒绝进一步的进入，直到黑龙不安分的爪子扳住他的下巴用力，安度因才不情不愿地张开口，朝着黑龙分叉的舌尖咬下去，可拉希奥对此毫不在意，血腥味似乎让他更兴奋了。黑龙在人类的口腔了舔舐了好一会儿才恋恋不舍的离开，抬手扳住人类的后脑，施加力道扯着他的金色的发辫，让他向后仰起头，露出自己的脆弱的咽喉，然后像安度因方才咬他那样，啃噬着国王的喉咙，感受着人类下意识做出吞咽的动作。还没等他换个地方下口，他就被人类猛地推开了。  
“我说别再胡闹了。”安度因急促地喘着气，拿手背擦了擦嘴角，然后下意识将手放在刚才被咬的地方，轻轻揉按着，“这就是你幼稚小脑瓜里装的计划，拉希奥？在隆重会盟的前一天晚上啃我的脖子，好让所有人都知道联盟的至高王和一头龙滚在了一起？”  
那头龙什么都没说，咂了咂嘴，似笑非笑地盯着他看，像一头肉食动物悄悄逼近自己唾手可得的猎物那样，慢悠悠踱着步子。这让安度因有些微妙的不适，当巧舌如簧的黑龙闭嘴时，意味着某些更糟糕的事就要发生了。他下意识往后让了一下，发现自己已经抵在身后的落地镜上。

还没能安度因反应过来，自己就已经被拉希奥翻了个面，脑门重磕在镜面上，黑龙的速度太快了，他甚至没能看清拉希奥是何时出手的。这让他有点儿眼冒金星，他刚想开口抱怨，就对上拉希奥镜中的眼睛——这让他的话瞬间哽住了。黑龙原本红色的眼睛现在微微散发着暗色的光芒，他很少见到拉希奥这个样子，上一次见到他这幅模样还是他施展了某种安度因完全不了解的魔法贯穿了一只巨大的无面者。坦白的讲，那个时候的黑龙看上去有点让人惊心动魄——危险，强大，但依然惊心动魄。这是拉希奥，安度因在心中默念着， **他不会伤害你的** 。但某种出于本能的恐惧开始在他心底蔓延，就像那些只身一人闯入龙穴的勇者，突然被巨龙的利爪扣在了地上——  
他的手突然被什么东西扣住了。他抬眼望去，看到一圈黑色的能量体缠绕着自己的手腕，吸附在镜面上，他试着移动双手，没能挣脱开。他翻了个白眼，那头精心计划的龙当然不会给他留有逃脱的机会。现在，他穿着一条女士的礼服长裙，双手被迫撑在镜面上，他又想叹气了，他永远猜不透那头龙的小脑瓜里都在密谋些什么鬼东西。那头龙依然什么都没说，从身后贴近他，然后快速地啄了一下他的脸颊，他注意到拉希奥眼中黑色的光芒消失了，这让他稍微松了口气。  
那头龙又开始动嘴啃他的脖子，不安分的爪子解开他领口的蝴蝶结，扯着衣袖往下拽，“你看起来好极了，安度因‘公主’。”金发的国王啼笑皆非的去踩黑龙的脚背，“我不知道你还有这种爱好，拉希奥。”黑龙的手探进了国王被扯开的领口，在他的前胸画着小圈，他似乎咬够了人类的脖子，转而去咬他的耳朵。“希望你注意到，我是一头龙，这是我的天性——绑上一个金发的公主什么的。”

拉希奥满意的感觉到手下的人类抖了几下，他刚刚不怀好意地掐住人类的乳尖向上扯，另一只手向下探，从后面撩起安度因的裙子然后拿手指弹了弹他的性器——这让安度因垂下他金色的脑袋，发出不满的闷哼。黑龙注视着镜子人类的头顶，他又看不到他的眼睛了，黑龙对此有些烦躁。他抽回手，扳住人类的下巴向上抬，手指捅进人类的嘴，玩弄他的舌头，翻搅他的口腔，安度因愤愤地闭着眼睛，轻咬着那不安分的爪子。“睁开眼睛。“那头龙像是完全不在意手指的疼痛，“我说过你该好好欣赏自己高潮时的表情，安度因。”国王努力压下反胃的恶心感，狠狠地咬了下去。这下似乎真的有点儿疼了，因为那头龙看上去有点儿不动声色的气急败坏，他的手指摩挲着人类的嘴唇，慢悠悠地开口，“你知道我其实可以卸掉你的下巴，对吧？”  
“是吗？”安度因攥紧双手，不甘示弱地反驳着，尽管他含糊的发音削弱了他的气势。  
“让我想想……”那头龙终于仁慈地把手从人类的口边移开，安度因低下头，条件反射地干呕了一阵。黑龙的手再度下移，掀起人类的裙摆，在他的大腿内侧来回游走。“当然不会，我怎么忍心呢。不过……我确实打算用魔法固定住你的头和眼皮，如果你依然拒绝我的提议的话。这对你没什么伤害，只会让你的眼睛容易干涩……可能还是会有点儿难受，为了不伤到你漂亮的眼睛，我建议你最好不要让我那么做。”安度因难以置信的瞪大了眼睛，看向镜中的拉希奥，瞬间觉得脊背发寒——那头龙是认真的。  
“多谢配合，公主殿下。”黑龙愉悦地笑出声，手指猛然刺进了人类的体内。安度因的身体紧绷着，裸露在空气中的肩膀微微发抖，他和镜子的黑龙对视着，没几秒钟就败下阵来。拉希奥的眼神带着某种疯狂的专注，单是被他那样注视着就让安度因觉得自己在直视正午的骄阳，他懊恼的呻吟出声，他发现自己难以抑制的勃起了。那头龙的手爪还在他体内危险地耸动，这让安度因倒吸了一口气——他突然意识到黑龙这次并没有像之前那样，先将自己带着锋利爪尖的手幻化成人类手指的模样，拉希奥甚至故意拿指尖轻划着他的内壁，这让他有种即将从内部被撕裂的恐慌。猛然间，黑龙指尖重重的压上了他体内的那点，剧烈的恐惧和同等强烈的快感一同冲上人类的大脑，让他难以自制的哽咽出声。

拉希奥的下巴靠上他的肩膀，笑嘻嘻朝他的耳朵吹气，继续拿指甲轻轻摩挲着他——不知何时，这头龙已经将自己的尖爪再度幻化为了人类平滑的手指。“……混蛋。”安度因长出一口气，颓然垂下肩膀。“多谢夸奖。”这头龙嬉皮笑脸地接着话，手上加快了动作，重重地碾过能让人类颤抖的地方。安度因觉得自己的手臂发麻，双腿发软，几乎要滑坐在地上，他被困在极度愉悦与极度痛苦的边际苦苦挣扎，巨大的压力在性器的底部集聚，还差一点点，只要稍微碰碰他就能攀至高峰。可拉希奥就是不碰他的阴茎，一个劲地对付他的前胸和后面。他抬起头，看到自己冒汗的额头和泛红的眼周，又快速地低下。这令让人难堪了。  
“抬起你的脑袋，安度因。我说过你要认真的欣赏。”拉希奥低下头，重重的吸允着国王的侧颈，安度因试着开口说点什么，张了张口又再度合上。“有什么我能为你服务的吗，陛下？”安度因咬了咬下唇，在欲望的驱使下快速地念叨出声，“碰碰我……呃——”他在黑龙的一记动作下呻吟出声。“我听不到你哦。”  
安度因愤愤地扭过脑袋，对着那头傲慢的黑龙一字一句的大吼道，“解开我的手，或者触碰我的阴茎。”拉希奥眯起了他红色的眼睛，片刻之后傲慢的开口，“你可真没礼貌，国王陛下……求我。”安度因涨红了脸，以一种不可思议的表情瞪着他看，“去你的，拉希奥！”他看上去气急了，可惜他带着哭腔的沙哑嗓音听上去不那么有威慑力，“明天早晨提醒我……要做的第一件事就是拿你的脑袋来祭旗。”

 

“哇哦。”黑龙欢快地吹了声口哨，“我好害怕啊。”  
然后他伸出另一只手，有力地覆上了人类的阴茎，快速地耸动着，精准地抠刮着性器的顶端。突如其来的刺激让安度因猛地瞪大了眼睛，双手撑在光滑的镜面上攥紧拳头，他看见镜中自己噙着泪水的眼睛，汗湿黏在额角的碎发，那件白蓝相间的礼服长裙领口已经被黑龙扯坏了，半搭在他的肩臂……他难以自制的呜咽出声。当安度因终于在前后剧烈的快感中射出来时，他的双膝一软，向下滑去——拉希奥揽住了他的腰，让他后仰靠在自己的肩上。压抑许久的剧烈的高潮让人类眼前有点儿发黑，他大口喘着气，朝拉希奥断断续续地说着，“你闹够了……现在快放开我的手——呃！”  
黑龙隔着裙子重重地拍了一下他的臀部，“你可真是个自私的伴侣，安度因……我希望你能注意到我的需要。”他再度把人类拎起来，攥着他的腰压向镜子，再次探入安度因的后穴。“别碰那里——停下，停，拉希奥！”安度因急促地低吼着，他刚刚高潮过的地方敏感得不能再受到过分的刺激，让拉希奥在镜子前荷枪实弹的操他一次？圣光啊，饶了他吧。“你想要我带你到床上去吗，安度因？”黑龙狡猾地发问。“如果你好好求我，我会考虑解开你的手，然后带你到床上。”  
安度因觉得自己的腿在打着抖，他紧绷站立太久了，而且他几乎要感觉不到自己的手臂，他的手腕快要麻木了。他闭上了眼睛，片刻之后再度睁开，正对上镜子黑龙红色的双眼，自暴自弃地开口，“是的，我想。请带我到床上去，拜托了，拉希奥。”  
“乐意之至，陛下。”黑龙打了个响指，禁锢人类手腕多时的黑色魔法消失了，安度因颓然向下跌坐，然后再一次被黑龙揽住，横着抱起。他在短暂的路途中闭上眼睛，他能听得到黑龙剧烈的心跳。

 

当安度因被放在柔软的床上时，他几乎要舒服的长叹出声。可他还没休息一小会儿，那头毫无耐心的龙就凑了上来，双手捧住他的脸，专注地盯着他看。安度因伸手拉下黑龙的后颈，吻上他的唇。当他们终于分开时，黑龙伸出手，扯掉了他身上的那件被破坏了的裙子，轻轻抚摸着他被蓝色缎带束起的金发，呢喃出声，“我总是喜欢把美味的点心留在后面。”然后拉起缎带的尾端，慢慢地拉长，黑龙眯着眼睛，看着人类长长的金发散落在赤裸的肩头，他执起一缕金色的发丝，在上面落下虔诚的吻。“你看起来就像一位真正的公主，安度因，你真的美极了。”安度因咧了咧嘴角，用手指戳了戳黑龙的脸，“而你看起来就像一头真正的恶龙，拉希奥，也许我该向暴风城的勇士们发下悬赏你头颅的通缉令。”

“哦，真的吗？”黑龙拿脑袋蹭了蹭人类的手，“那我可要在脑袋还在的时候把公主吃干抹净。”他从后面抱住安度因，让人类跪下，然后抬高他的腰。安度因叹了口气，觉得自己的膝盖很快又要开始打抖，把金色的脑袋埋在手臂中间，“我觉得这一开始就是你的阴谋，拉希奥，从你把那些侍女叫走的时候就——嗯！”他的话被黑龙打断了，他感觉到黑龙炙热的阴茎探入了他的身体，缓缓地在穴口摩擦着进入，把他强硬地打开，不留一点缝隙。安度因叹息着，即使他的身体已经在方才站立在境前时被开拓的足够充分，酸痛依然让他的双眼湿润——这不是他第一天和这头黑龙滚在一起了，可无论他们这样做过多少次，这依然会让安度因感到紧张。他下意识抓紧身下的床单，感觉到拉希奥的手正紧攥着他的腰，他怀疑自己被握住的地方绝对会留下指痕。拉希奥注视着人类光裸的后背，作为一个年轻的领袖，安度因本该被保护的完好无缺，可人类的后背依然错落着一些疤痕，它们不是很多，但绝不容忽视。黑龙低下头颅，落下一个又一个轻柔的吻，同时却不容置疑地紧握着人类的腰，让自己的阴茎缓慢而坚决地埋入人类的身体。

而安度因能做的只有屏住呼吸努力放松自己，咬着自己攥紧的拳，并尽量吞下疼痛的呜咽，他觉得自己已经要被填满了，可黑龙却还在不停深入，当他终于停下时，安度因啜泣了一声，他今天真的太疲惫了——

拉希奥没给他留过多喘息的机会，刚等他适应就开始缓缓抽出阴茎，再狠狠地干进他的屁股。“嗯——”安度因长长地呻吟了一声，被顶得向前耸动。拉希奥续顶弄着他，寻找那个正确的位置。人类半眯着眼睛，在不间断的撞击中发出含混的鼻音，被顶撞得实在过头了就轻咳两声。当安度因突然颤抖地弓起腰直着嗓子叫出声时，拉希奥知道自己找到了。那头龙是一位精准的控制者，他接下来的每一次冲撞都能犀利地撞上他体内的腺体，让他发出颤抖的呜咽，胀痛的快感像火花那样在他体内流窜，让安度因头脑发懵，他下意识地向前挪了挪膝盖企图逃离，却被身后的黑龙一把抓了回来，翻了个身仰面朝上。剧烈的摩擦让安度因浑身开始发抖，他的腿忍不住蜷缩起来，想要夹紧自己来反抗入侵。  
黑龙的手爪从人类的腿根下滑，暧昧地抚过他的膝弯，把他的腿抬起来架在肩上。他垂着眼反复摩挲着人类白皙的皮肤，用手掌温暖他。“看着我，安度因。”那头龙低吼着。人类在恍惚中半睁开眼睛，直直对上黑龙炙热的红色眼眸，这似乎猛然激起了那头龙的某种征服欲。下一秒，黑龙就开始狂风骤雨般的操他，上身压着他，几乎将人类整个对折起来。慢点。安度因想说，可他被插得一句话都说不出来，拉希奥的挺动渐渐加快，只留给他颤抖和喘息的余地，让他愉悦地攀至云霄，人类哀哀哭泣着收紧后穴，抽动的内壁一下一下绞紧着黑龙的阴茎。在昏乱中安度因感到黑龙紧紧地抵住自己，源源不断地射进他，让他尖叫着，阴茎流下一小股液体。  
高潮过后，黑龙依然停在人类的体内，指腹摩挲过人类闭起的眼睛，享受着高潮的余韵，他满意地听着安度因依然时不时地发出小幅度的呜咽，他觉得自己还可以再享受一会儿，直到——

 

“呃！”人类突然发出一声压抑的痛呼，眼前猛然一黑，膝盖的骨头传来了某种熟悉的哀鸣，让他的腿根打颤。那太疼了，似乎是从他的心脏深处传来然后一直蔓延到他的膝盖骨，让他下意识蜷缩起身体，咬紧下唇。黑龙立即发觉了他的异样，拉希奥慌了，他尽可能轻柔地抽出自己，轻轻地放平他的腿，急促地问着，“我弄伤你了吗？安度因？你还好吗？”  
安度因大口地喘着气，脸色苍白，额头冒出细密的汗珠，几乎说不出话来。这真的把拉希奥吓坏了，他猛然从床上跳起，一边披上衣物一边快速询问着，“需要我这就去喊医官来吗？你能撑住吗？安度因？安度因！”人类咬着牙，朝他摇了摇头，挣扎着伸手覆上自己的膝盖，召唤出温暖的圣光缓解疼痛。黑龙坐在床边，他一瞬间竟忘了和他在一起的是一位牧师国王，他惶恐地盯着人类惨白的脸，屏息等待着。不多会儿，安度因的呼吸终于逐渐平稳了，他伸手擦了擦头上的汗，长出一口气。  
“……我很抱歉，安度因，我不知道……”黑龙无措地开口。  
“这不是你的错，拉希奥。”人类温和地说着，朝他露出一个疲惫的微笑，然后再度为自己上了一道治疗法术，“这是一份……来自部落的‘遗赠’，你知道的，就是我全身的骨头都断掉的那次。”

他说的是圣钟，拉希奥立刻明白了。他知道这个，他记得当年轻的王子在潘达利亚养伤时，偶尔会突然发作，他甚至曾在安度因的梦靥中见过一位白发苍苍仍受骨痛困扰的国王。可拉希奥以为那只是个梦靥，他的伤早就该好了，方才人类发作的样子似乎比少年时期更加严重……“你从未告诉过我，圣钟造成的伤势一直延续到现在。”  
“不是持续的伤势。”国王低声应答着，“只是某种遗留的回响，先知说骨痛可能会伴随我一生。”也可能随着我年纪的增长而越发严重。他把先知的后半句话吞了回去，拉希奥没必要知道那个。“可那算不上什么伤势，只是偶尔有点疼而已。”  
某种尖锐而酸涩的苦痛在黑龙的胸腔中弥漫开来。他向人类靠拢过去，小心地握住他的手腕，“你早该告诉我的……是我的错，我不该那样强迫你站着和跪下，那不是个舒适的姿势，我一开始就该让你舒舒服服躺下的。”  
安度因的另一只手覆上了黑龙的手背，“你又猜不到会是这样。也许这是个提醒……我想在明日的确需要留意提防些意外的变故。”  
“你经常这样吗？我是说，你的骨头？它会这样突然……如果它发作时你在战场上怎么办呢？”想到这儿让拉希奥突然打了个寒颤，要是他在战场上突然发作时被偷袭了呢——  
“没你想得那么可怕，拉希奥，我的骨头很久没有痛过了。”人类捏了捏黑龙的手，把他从恐怖的臆想中唤醒，“况且，如果明天一切顺利，我恐怕很久都不再会有奔赴战场的机会了……不过，也许就是你这个小混蛋害我僵直站了太久。”  
“我真的非常非常抱歉，安度因……”黑龙垂下脑袋，蹭着人类的金发。安度因看着这头方才还蛮不讲理的恶龙现在突然变得活像一只粘人的蜥蜴，他忍不住上挑嘴角，伸手揉乱了拉希奥的短发，“好啦！现在去为我把浴室准备好，我需要好好放松一下……你可太会挑时候折腾人了。”  
“我这就去。”拉希奥话毕一溜烟地跑开了。  
国王望着黑龙惊慌逃窜般的背影，忍不住轻笑出声。

 

————————————————————————

安度因睁开眼睛，看见金色的阳光充满了房间。  
“……现在什么时候了？”他刚刚清醒坐起就焦急地问向身旁的黑龙，他这才发现拉希奥已经整理完毕坐在桌旁了。他似乎一直坐在那儿盯着他。  
“一个你完全不需要担心会贻误会盟的时间，你预定起初的时间太早了，你需要多睡一会儿。放心吧，安度因，我会把你准时送到的，你甚至不必操心花时间来整理着装……你只需要来吃点儿东西。”安度因打了个哈欠，摇摇晃晃不紧不慢地走向梳洗台，不知何故他完全信任拉希奥不会让他迟到。等他洗漱完毕，来到桌前就看到那头龙洋洋得意的为他拉开椅子。他盯着桌上的，煎蛋，培根，烧麦以及……一杯热牛奶，挑眉问道，“你做的？”“当然，你以为我在潘达利亚待了那么久什么都没学会？”国王笑了笑，开始享用他的早餐。  
等他再度站立起来，黑龙打了个响指，一套白蓝相间的礼服就妥当地包裹在他的身上，大小尺寸完全合适，领口袖口都服服帖帖，不知何故这让安度因长舒一口气，至少这次不是一条裙子……他晃晃脑袋，摇走这个荒诞的想法。  
“你看起来英俊神武，陛下。”那头龙拉着他走向那面镜子，安度因站直挺立，不得不认同黑龙的审美。拉希奥舍弃了那些主调蓝金配色的礼服，而是选了这套白色做底的，肩披深蓝的绶带，肩膀上垂下金色的流苏，领口处没有多余冗杂的领结，而是镶着一颗硕大精致的蓝宝石，切割工艺看上去完美无暇，安度因伸手碰了碰，感觉这玩意儿的价值至少抵得上第七军团三个月的军费。“你喜欢吗？”黑龙抱着手臂问道。  
“它很……漂亮。”安度因附和道。  
“它是我能找到质地最好的蓝宝石，可它远不及你的眼睛。”  
安度因轻轻咳了咳，原地转了一圈，突然发现这套礼服的样式和拉希奥常穿的那件款式惊人的相似，只是颜色和细节的装饰略有不同。这头龙一定是故意的，他笑着摇了摇头。

“它穿起来重吗？”黑龙询问道。  
“……什么？”安度因有点儿迷惑，“这是件布制礼服，它当然很轻。”  
“不，我是说……”黑龙抬起手，解开了安度因礼服上衣的纽扣，“这个。”

安度因低下头，轻轻吸了一口气。在贴身的衬衫和白色礼服之间，有一件轻盈的锁甲背心，它看上去是由许多金属环结成的，像布料一般轻盈，像冰一般低温，像钢铁一般坚硬，它闪烁著如同白银一样的光芒，上面点缀着星光般的蛋白宝石，这玩意看上去同样贵的吓人……安度因暗想着。  
“这是泰坦精钢和秘银锻造的，当然运用了某种特殊的锻造手段和附魔，它能为你挡下所以已知的物理攻击。”那头龙似乎猜到了他在想些什么，“我想暴风城中任何一件东西的价值都无法和它相比……除了一样，它锻造出来就是为了保护暴风城最珍贵的宝藏的。”拉希奥靠拢过来，俯下身吻了吻国王的额角。  
“我很感激，拉希奥。”国王重新系上礼服，拢了拢自己的金发。  
“现在我们出发吧。”黑龙朝露台走去，“你不必跟着仪仗队慢慢挪过去，那会让你看上去像一个移动活靶，我带你飞过去不用十分钟。”

 

当安度因国王迎着晨光与暖风翱翔与云端之上的时候，他想象着部落的使者看到他以非传统的方式到场会作何感想……他伸手搂住黑龙的脖颈，低声说着，“希望今日一切顺利。”  
黑龙在空中拍击着巨大的双翼，有力地回应着，“会的。”

——END——


End file.
